Senchi
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Las diferencias son lo que nos hace únicos. Lo que nos hace ser quienes somos. Pero son las 'pequeñas' diferencias las que pueden ser más difíciles de asumir... o las no tan pequeñas. Si se tratase de otro en lugar de ser Zoro entonces Sanji ya lo tendría asumido desde hace bastante tiempo atrás. Por supuesto, era algo que no se le había escapado a Robin.


**Senchi**

Ni siquiera en el momento de despedirse de la isla Gyojin podía mostrar un poco de corrección y decoro, ¿no era él quién andaba siempre haciéndose llamar Mr. Prince?

―Aah… Ha sido un sueño ver a la Princesa Ningyo de Isla Gyojin… ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que nos despidieras entre lágrimas…! ¡Por mí, no me importaría quedarme a vivir por un año…!

Ciertamente resultaba una molestia sin olvidarse de lo escandaloso que resultaba con tanta cursilería por su parte. Es que pareciera como si lo estuviera pidiendo a gritos. En cambio Brook tenía un pase puesto que, por lo menos, ofrecía algo de acompañamiento musical, aunque de cierto gusto en particular.

―Buena idea. Deberías quedarte aquí, Hanaji-kun― le dijo Zoro con total despreocupación aunque sabiendo que no se quedaría por muchas ningyos que hubiera.

― ¡A quién estás llamando eso, Marimo! Maldito, ten cuidado con la próxima cena― le gritaba y amenazaba encarándolo―. ¡Te vas a enterar de lo que significa desafiar al cocinero del barco!

―¡Como quieras!― por supuesto que no se iba a amedrentar por Sanji―. ¡Digeriré todo el veneno y cuchillas de afeitar que me prepares!― pero había algo que captó la atención de Zoro y detuvo su confrontación para observar con más detenimiento a Sanji.

Tanta atención puso que logró hacerlo sentirse de lo más incómodo.

―Oi, deja de mirarme, kusomarimo. Solamente permito que las chicas preciosas me miren con tanta atención― le dijo con cierta aprensión por semejante, y nada habitual, atención.

―Te estoy mirando a los ojos, baka.

¿Y eso se suponía que lo arreglaba todo? En opinión de Sanji no hacía sino empeorarlo. ¿Zoro mirándole a los ojos? Ahora recordaba cómo reaccionaba el estómago con un plato en mal estado.

―¡Chicos…! Volved pronto… ― les gritaron unas cuantas ningyos logrando que Sanji volviera a prestar atención a algo que le interesaba mucho más que las absurdeces por parte de Zoro.

―¡No dudéis que lo haremos!― les gritó todo emocionado―. ¡Sois el "All Blue" de mi corazón!

―Vaya sueño más penoso― murmuró Zoro con suficiente voz para que Sanji pudiera llegar a escucharle. Y lo hizo.

―¡Aa-h!

Una vez más se encaró, habiéndose olvidado de lo ocurrido minutos antes, hasta que Zoro volvió a prestarle más atención de la debida. Tanta atención que incluso Robin se percató de ello.

―Sí, te estoy mirando a los ojos― repitió Zoro.

―¡Pues deja de hacerlo, marimo!― se quejó Sanji con cara de disgusto―. Resulta de lo más desagradable.

Zoro ladeó la cabeza enarcando una ceja.

―Te has puesto alzas.

A Sanji se le detuvo el corazón allí mismo pero, a pesar de ello, su rostro se fue encendiendo cada vez más hasta que brillaba de tanta sangre acumulada.

―¿Por qué iba yo a ponerme unas alzas, bakayarou?

―Porque mides un centímetro menos que yo y te fastidia― le respondió Zoro secamente sin malicia alguna. Lo que molestaba, si cabe, mucho más a Sanji.

―¡Solamente es un insignificante centímetro de nada!― se defendía Sanji todo molesto―. En cualquier momento lo alcanzaré sin ningún problema. Además que no importa nada porque no me impide complacer los deseos de mis amadas, ¿verdad que no lo hace, Robin-chwan?― le preguntó un adulador Sanji.

Robin se había puesto un vestido de lo más primaveral, y sin saber siquiera qué tipo de tiempo les esperaba al otro lado de la Red Line.

―Solamente se trata de un centímetro― dijo Robin mientras Sanji asentía servicialmente―. Los otros ocho centímetros en cambio…― la maliciosa sonrisa de Robin iba acompañada de una mirada de soslayo dirigida a Zoro.

En esta ocasión la petrificación por parte de Sanji no se debió a algo agradable sino a una terrible confirmación de la que tenía constancia desde que abandonaron Arabasta pero, de eso hacía bastante tiempo, ¿verdad? Podrían haberse dado vuelta las tornas aunque…

_¿CÓMO ES QUE ROBIN-CHWAN PUEDE SABERLO?_

Sí, ¿cómo podía ser?

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Senchi:** Centímetro, rápida comprensión.

**Hanaji:** Hemorragia nasal.


End file.
